In Rehab
by Katherine Everhart
Summary: Wanting to fill the empty hole in his heart, alcohol fills it and he lands himself in rehab. Destroyed, lost, only love can save him, and luckily, if he accepts it, someone is there to give him that love. Yaoi. Shizaya  M for sex and language. Will be sad
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Shizaya fanfict, so be kind of nice. I'll probably update it depending on the response I get, so if you like it, please say so! If you don't, don't be a jerk about it D: Thanks!~_

_Summary: Izaya has had it, he's tired of his life and has no where, and no one to run to. He turns to drugs to fill the empty hole in heart that only love could fill... After being missing for 3 days, Shizuo and Shinra search for him, finding and Izaya that was nothing like the Izaya they thought they knew._

The first step: Admitting the Problem

I stood up to yell at this intruder in my home. "I don't need any damn rehab clinic! I'm not some weak school girl, if I want to stop, I will." Feeling light ended... I must sit down... I can't believe Shinra thinks I should go to a rehab clinic... How embarrassing, so I drink a lot, everyone drinks. It's not like I'm addicted or anything...

"Please, Look at yourself Izaya-san!" Look at myself? I can't stand to even walk in front of mirror. "You look like you haven't slept in days, and it almost looks like you've been crying!You can barely even stand up straight... I can tell you're about to fall over! You're probably incredibly dehydrated!"

"First of, I, Izaya Orihara, do not cry!" I smirk at him. I was lying, but I can never let him believe I'm that weak. Secondly, I'm standing just fine, aren't I?" Lying... My knees felt like they were about to give out, probably because I haven't had anything but alcohol in my system for about the past week... "I don't need this right now."

"Why do you insist on arguing with me! Please, Izaya..." Oh, don't '_Izaya_' me, you prick, making me feel guilty... ick, making me feeling at all, how repulsive.

"Shinra~" I smile and skip around to be behind him and grab his shoulders. He looked at me, obviously confused by the gesture. "Get the fuck out of my home." I shove him forward, towards the door and he stumbles slightly. "Go on! Out out!~ I have business I must attend to!"

"... If I don't see improvement, it won't just be me coming back here to drag you out of this hole you're digging yourself." He walked out of the door and slammed it.

"Well jeez~ No need to be rude!" I shout, he could still probably hear me... _I'm becoming an alcoholic_, NO, No, no... I'm not. It just makes me feel better when I have no where to run.

I pick up an entire bottle of sake and pop off the cap. "I have no one to run too, no where to go..." I hang my head in shame before taking a drink straight from the bottle and tilting my head back, consuming as much as I could with one gulp until my throat was on fire.

Shizuo's POV

Where is that damn flea? Normally I see him at least every other night creating havoc in Ikebukoro. It's been almost four days and I have yet to see him once, or even hear about him. Maybe he finally got his ass out of this city. Good riddance, have a nice life. Well not really, I hope you have a terrible one.

"hmm.." It was getting to be almost two in the morning, but I had no desire to go home for some reason. But it's not like I could just go to a bar and have a drink, I am the monster of 'Bukoro after all. I don't just casually prance around without hearing whispers... those endless whispers.

A noise came from the alley in front of him, like something had fallen over, and he could hear heavy breathing.. Was everything okay? I quickened my pace to check out whatever it was.

I turn onto the alley and stop, I see what looks like a person, laying on the pavement. I take a step forward slowly. "Are you alright?" The figure rolls over, looks like some scrawny ass guy in a fur trim jacket... wait, fur trim...

Those crimson eyes seemed so beautiful, but desperate in that moment. He looked directly at me with eyes glazed over. "Sh-Shizu...chan?" Izaya Orihara, of all people I meet up with in an alley. He looks so... helpless.

Izaya got up, I could see that his knees were buckling and for some reason, his face was flushed. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out his knife, taking another step toward me. It looked like he was about to fall over. He went to step again, but dropped his knife and started to fall forward.

I ran, I ran to catch him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Flea?" I set him down and kneeled down in front him, to look him in his eyes. Damn my good nature, Why me? He didn't respond to me at all, just looked down. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" I shake him slightly.

"Shi...zu...chan..." He looked up at me, face still flushed, looking as though he was about to cry. Holy shit, he looks cute when he's like this... Wait, this louse, cute? Why aren't I killing him while he's down? What the fuck is wrong with me? I blinked at him and he made a sudden forward motion, embracing me.

My arms dangle beside me, do I hug him back? "I... I.. t-think.. I have a.. p-problem.." He was drunk, extremely drunk... I wrapped my arms around him, tightly embracing him. This whole time... I thought I knew him, he was terrible, he destroyed lives, he was a nuisance to human kind, wasn't he? This person in front of me, he's not the Izaya that I thought I knew, what else can I do but embrace him.

"... I'm here for you." I pick him up and put him on my back and begin to walk back to my apartment. Wait... He doesn't look to well, I'll go to Shinras.

If anyone had seen us, they would have probably thought they had entered some alternate universe, the two monsters of Ikebukoro, not hurting each other and still close. Is now really the time to start caring about this damn fle-

"Th..thank you... Shi..zu..ch-" And just like that, he fell asleep on my back. I could feel him breathing, they were short breaths.

"Well... fuck" I walk onward.

Izaya POV

Don't start caring for me, you're just giving me hope to cling to, you hate me, get away from me... this isn't how it's meant to be. Shizu-chan is so warm... Maybe just this once, I'll cling to someone.

I wrap my arms tightly around the monsters shoulders.

Thud, thud.. thud, thud... thud, thud... His heartbeat was constant and comforting, I could feel my eyes closing. "Thank you, Shizu-ch-"


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya POV

I open my eyes to find myself in a bed, but not my own... "Where the hell..."

I sit up and stretch, damn I have a headache. My eyes scan the room, looks like Shinras. But how the fuck did I get here? I scan the room again and see my jacket hanging up on the chair.

"Awake~?" Shinra opened the door and threw clothes at me. "Better take a shower and then go home and pack, you're being checked into rehab at 3 this afternoon!" Rehab? Hell, no. I'll just run when I leave here. "And don't you dare think of getting out of it, I'll be sending an escort with you to make sure you get to your destination safely, and sober!" Damn doctor, smart man.

"Get the fuck out so I can go shower." I can't believe this. As if I already weren't unhappy enough. He closes the door, quietly and swiftly. I pick up the pillow and throw it across the room, "Damn.. DAMMIT!" I don't want to go to a damn clinic.

I crawl out of bed and walk to the bathroom, turning on the shower so it can heat up while I undress. After I got myself completely naked, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had so many bruises around my ribs from bar fights and falling over so many times.. and the bags under my eyes were unsightly. I didn't even look like myself anymore.

The hot water felt amazing. My muscles were tense and I was drained, physically and emotionally. Maybe this rehab thing isn't such a bad idea... But, I am confused, how the hell did I get here? Did I walk myself here in a daze? Did Celty-san find me and pick me up? Who knows... I'll have to ask about it later.

I ran my fingers through my hair one last time before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my waste and walking out of the bathroom. I put on the black pants and black v-neck that was set out for me. I didn't bother with my jacket right now, I was too hungry to care so I walked out of the room, hair still dripping wet.

I walked out to find a sleeping monster on the couch. There, laying on the sofa was Shizuo Heiwajima.

He couldn't have been the one that brought me here, he was probably just here going over some late night business-type-things with Celty... yeah...

"Mmmm... why..." Shizuo rolled over and made a quiet, slow mumbling sound. Awh, he mumbles in his sleep, how precious! He looks so harmless in his sleep... He's actually quite the handsome guy with a heart of gold, once you get past that temper of his. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Shizu-chan, maybe that's why I mess with him so much. He's just so fun! I could never tell him that I was gay though, he'd get freaked out and probably just kill me then and there.

I turned the corner to see Shinra and Celty sitting next to each other. "GOOD MORN-" Shinra jumps up and covers my mouth and Celty makes a motion that I suppose would be a facepalm, ya know, if she had a face. Ha-ha...

"oh yeah, Shizu-chan is all adorable and sleeping!" he really is adorable... "I'm hungry and I'm gonna make some eggs, do you want some?" God, I'm being so nice, how disgusting.

"Sure, I'd love some, Flea." I look over my shoulder to see HIM standing right behind me, glaring at me. "Oh, and good morning, you drunk shit." So... it was him who brought me here. Well, isn't that just fantastic, he probably thinks I owe him something now. Well, I don't! Because he brought me here, I'm being send off to rehab, fucking rehab! Fuck you Shizu-chan, Fuck you.

"You owe me, I like my eggs scrambled, and I want a very large glass of milk to go with it." He ran his fingers through my hair and patted my head before returning to the couch, sitting down and turning on the news. His touch was soft... why?

"Coming right up, Shizu-chan!~"

* * *

><p><p>

Shizuos POV

I started flipping through the channels and just stopped on a music channel, seeing as how there was never anything good on tv this early in the morning. I can't believe I'm going to be this dumb flea's fucking chaperone all day. He's a big boy, can't he take of himself? Oh wait... He can't. Hah.

I walk into the kitchen to see how breakfast is coming along, to find Izaya drinking sake, at 10 in the morning, while making breakfast. "are you seriously, you louse!" I snatch the drink away from him.

"What was that for Shizu-chan!" He frowned and crossed his arms. He looked genuinely pissed, not just his normal teasing.

"It's 10 in the morning, and you were serious. You were right, you do have a problem."

"When did I ever say that I have a problem?" His tone was harsher than normal...

"Yesterday, when you were hugging me in an alley, not even able to stand on your own." I turned my head from him, but turned my eyes back to him once I knew he was no longer looking at me.

He was looking down at his feet and blushing. What the hell? I have never seen him blush, but then again, I guess I've never really had a conversation with him that wasn't about each others death. I don't know how we're getting along so well, alcohol really does change people I guess. Shame it isn't always like this, I've heard he's a good cook, he'd make a good wife ha-ha. I smirked at the thought.

"Did I really say that...?" Duh.

I nodded and got myself a large glass of milk and started drinking it. "Now hurry up and finish, so we can eat and go get your stuff so that I can drop you off, and get you out of my sight." He silently handed me a plate of eggs. Did I hurt his feelings? You've got to be kidding me. "You're there problem to worry about now, looks like I can relax until you're out of it."

I lied... I would not be able to relax, I would be constantly working about Izaya. Why would I worry about such a cruel person? Don't expect an answer, because I couldn't give one even if I wanted to.

* * *

><p><p>

_Within the next 2 or 3 chapters, there will be some sexy romance going on~ I'm getting all excited just thinking about writing it! **Nosebleed**_

_Review, review, review! How fast I upload/write chapters will depend on the feedback I get, not particularly the amount, but the quality. So write on~_


End file.
